


Choose Your Boyfriend #3

by peachesandsocks



Series: Choose Your Boyfriend [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandsocks/pseuds/peachesandsocks
Summary: A simple coffee date with your boyfriend after several days of hard work.





	Choose Your Boyfriend #3

**Author's Note:**

> A simple coffee date with your boyfriend after several days of hard work.

Constantly overworking yourself had been something you'd done your entire life. All of your friends, your teachers and even your parents had told you so, but for some reason, you didn't stop. You wanted to work, and you'd never ever say you were done with something if it wasn't perfect. Today was no different than your normal days off, except this time you hadn't had coffee in the last two days because you simply would not stop working till you were done. You boyfriend, who too was busy working, was lucky to have a day off every once in a while. Even though his work could be more stressful, he was most definitely better than you at taking breaks even in the most hectic of days. 

Last night he had called you, insisting that you'd spend your day off together. He always wanted to be romantic, taking you on sweet dates and constantly bringing you gifts, whereas you never really wanted that. You wanted everything to be casual, relaxing. You told him you'd be more than happy with simply hanging out at your apartment, but he once again insisted you'd go out on a coffee date. "It's perfectly casual and normal, babe. Trust me." You had then asked him if he was tricking you, which he'd done several times by inviting you on a small date which turned into something grand on the brink of spectacular. "I promise, it'll be just a casual, peaceful, and sweet, just the way you want it." You could only imagine his expression as he said so, but you were almost a hundred percent sure he'd be halfway to laughing at your overly dramatic questioning.

You walked through the door of the little, cosy café he'd texted you the address of. You had never been there but he had sworn it was great, and that he had never tasted a dark chocolate mocha better than theirs. Your eyes scanned across the tables and stalls that were scattered all over, and you could finally spot him waving and smiling at you from a slightly enclosed stall in the corner. You scurried over to him, sliding into the seat across from him. "I don't get a kiss?" You looked at his face, and despite the question, you knew he wasn't really worried. "Nope," you said, and waved at the waiter. "Coffee first." He let out a small laugh at you, and you felt your cheeks heat slightly up as he did so. Something about him always made you feel all giddy and nervous, despite how long the two of you had been dating. As the waiter wrote down all your orders you could see both his and your boyfriend's eyes widen. "You sure you're getting the large cups of coffee, baby?" "I haven't had coffee in two days, yes I'm sure." "Well, if you say so." The two boys laughed a little, and the waiter told you he'd be back as soon as possible. 

As you were waiting for the waiter to bring you your coffee, the two of you talked about how the days at work had been. He had been busy practising with his bandmates, rehearsing all day and barely having time to sleep and eat with their busy and exhausting schedules. You told him you had just finished your latest project, which was actually due this afternoon, and how you really hoped it would be successful. When the waiter came back handing you your cups first, you didn't wait long before downing the first cup, which was the infamous dark chocolate mocha. "This is honestly the best," you said in between gulps and your boyfriend only nodded as he looked at you, smiling sweetly. It was first when you were getting close to the end of the second cup he talked to you again. He leant forward, his elbows resting on the table. 

"You know, I really love you." 

You felt your cheeks flush once again, this time you knew you were even redder than earlier. You knew he loved you, and he knew you loved him, but there was something about the way he said it. He said it as if it was the most natural thing to say, s if he wasn't meant to say anything else. 

"I love you too." 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's good because otherwise, this would have been really awkward," he said quietly as he leant forward, his lips lightly kissing yours. 

"You're the best."


End file.
